Little Red Riding Hood Meets Goldilocks & The Three Bears
by Biscuitbuns
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood was told to take some goodies to poor sick grandma. But, she gets way more than she bargained for.


AN: its been a while since I wrote anything on here, and my sister-randomplotbunny; gave me the idea for this crossover. both stories are very old...Im only 40 LOL! I hope you enjoy this crack in the wall fairytale...do fairies have tales? The world may never know.

Once upon a time, there was a little dark haired girl named Lilly, but her mom called her red riding hood. All because she loved that hooded cape that her grandmother gave her for her birthday one year. On this day however, Lilly had a task given to her by her mother. "Now Lilly," began her mother "take this over to your grandmothers house straightaway, she isn't feeling too well. So you may stay over and tend to her needs as you are able to. And remember, don't dawdle, and don't talk to strangers." All Lilly did was smile, kiss her mother's cheek, grab the basket of goodies, and waved bye bye to her mother before closing the door.

On her way down the path, Lilly stopped to pick some lovely ripe strawberries for her grandma. "Oh I think grandma would love these!" Exclaimed Lilly as she picked and picked away. But, what Lilly didn't know was she was being followed, and watched by a very mean, hungry wolf; when she picked enough berries, Lilly skipped down the path towards the little creek. The wolf appeared out of nowhere, and said " little girl, where are you going?" "To my grandmothers house in the glen. She is ill and needs my help." The clever wolf smiled, "let me escort you through this part of the forest, its dangerous through here."

Lilly wasn't too certain about the wolf, but afterall- she did need some protection from wild beasts. She motioned to the wolf to come along as far as he wanted to go, and he walked with her to the little creek; Lilly thanked the wolf for his escort, and he left. But Lilly didn't know that there was a shortcut to grandma's house off the pathway...and the wolf knew the way. Lilly stopped every so often to rest, and to eat a few strawberries she had picked, she had also noticed that the sun was getting higher in the sky. She hurried to grandma's house.

Meanwhile at grandma's house, a terrible deed had been done. The wolf attacked Lilly's grandmother and killed her. Then the wolf disposed of the corpse, he ate Lilly's dead grandmother! Now full and satisfied, he quickly put on the cap and nightgown that the old lady had been wearing, "I got the grandmother," thought the wolf, "now to get that red riding hood girl and her basket of goodies!" The wolf let out an evil laugh as he got all dressed up and into the old lady's bed, and quickly covered up; just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in red riding hood." Called the wolf in a high pitched granny voice; and her watched as little red riding hood came inside and closed the door. Little red riding hood put her basket down on the little bedside table, and looked at her grandmother peeking out at her from under the covers.

"Grandma!" exclaimed red riding hood sharply "what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with my dearie."

"Grandma!" squeaked red riding hood " what a big nose you have!"

"It's all the better to smell those delicious goodies you have my dear."

"Grandma!" Screamed red riding hood in wide eyed terror "what big teeth you have!" And suddenly, the wolf lept right out of grandma's bed! Lilly shrieked in terror, and screamed for help.

Not too far off was a mother bear who heard the scream for help, and when she heard "wolf attack", she ran towards the cottage in the glen. She crashed through the door, just as the wolf was about to spring upon red riding hood, the momma bear slashed the wolf into pieces with her big claws; and she ate the wolf. She then noticed little red riding hood curled up in a corner shaking uncontrollably, and she gently picked up red riding hood and took her home.

Goldilocks was already there, and she was full from the porriage she had eaten, and was sound asleep on baby bear's bed. The mother bear came in with red riding hood, followed by poppa bear, and baby bear. They had all noticed the tested bowls of porridge, and that a golden haired girl was sound asleep in the baby's bed; red riding hood however, was sound asleep in momma bear's arms. So momma bear laid red riding hood down in her bed and covered her up; the three bears had a family talk-

"I know the golden haired one is a thief, and a coward!" grumbled poppa bear.

"Yes, I know dear. But the girl in the red hooded cape is a brave girl, and is very helpful. From what I have heard, she is very kind and loving." said momma bear.

"I think we should help the one in red." said baby bear.

The discussion continued, until red riding hood awoke kind of startled. "Where...where am I?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Momma bear went over and sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to her, "first of all my dear, what is your name?" asked momma bear softly. "M-my name is Lilly. But my granny called me red riding hood."

"Well, nice to meet you Lilly, I am Momma bear. And this is my home, over at the table is poppa bear and baby bear. The wolf that attacked you, and ate your grandmother will no longer harm anyone. I killed the wolf before he attacked you." Lilly didn't know what to say to all of that. Of course it was a lot to take in in a short amount of time; one minute you're gonna be wolf food, and the next you're waking up in a bed talking to a kindly mother bear. "What a hell of a day!" thought Lilly as she did her best to take all this in stride as best she could; she remembered her manners, and thanked the kindly bear for saving her life. And momma bear insisted she stay, since her mother was also dead. Lilly looked in disbelief, poppa bear spoke up and told Lilly about what he had seen earlier that day. "Three men with weapons, and axe, a knife, and a gun came to your mother's house. She told them to go check on you at your grandmother's cottage, and they refused until they were properly paid. Your mother did not have any money or valueables to give them, so they took turns with your mother, they raped her badly, and were so cruel to keep 'doing it' to her. I went inside and stopped them, I took the axe from the woodsman and cut off their heads, your mother however did not survive the beatings the men gave her. She was covered in blood and fluids, and dirt. She did not survive her wounds, but before she died, she thanked me for stopping the evil men."

Lilly buried her face into the momma bear's chest and wept, she cried for her lost grandmother, and her mother. "I have no family now," sobbed Lilly "will you be my family?" Mother bear wrapped her arms around Lilly and said to her "you are now my little girl."

It was evening time when goldilocks awoke, only to find she was not alone. She was face to face with Lilly, who then smiled and hugged her. Goldilocks pulled back and looked puzzled, "who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Lilly moved to the side a bit, just enough to let her see the three bears; she shrieked in fear and was about to jump out the window, when Lilly stopped her.

_...-

After about three hours of talking, the two girls were now friends. Almost like sisters. "Lilly, are you brave?" asked Goldilocks curiously. "I don't know really, I think so." replied Lilly. Goldilocks and Lilly thought about going fishing in the morning, while the bears hunted on their day off. Early that next morning, the two girls went fishing down at the river for trout, and the bears hunted for deer or what ever critter crossed their path.

The two girls talked, laughed, fished, and discovered that they were attracted to each other. Lilly pulled down the top of Goldilock's shirt revealing her perfect round, big titties, and Lilly ran her warm tongue across a pink nipple slowly, Goldilocks inhaled sharply... she shivered as the sensation ran over her nerves like a shock. Lilly caressed, sucked and licked Goldilocks' nipples, and the girl threw her head back and gasped at the feelings she was having, the tingles, the shivers, and the damp feeling on her panties. Lilly too was having her own experiences. her nipples were taut, her pussy was tingly, her undies were damp, and she was unknowingly caressing her own breasts.

Then it happened, the two girls laid down in the soft grass, and took off their clothes. The girls fondled each others' pussy, kissed, sucked nipples, and then tasted each others' pussy; the waves of pleasure swept through them like the winds through the valley. They moaned, groaned, cried out in pleasure as they came together, and when they were finished; they looked into each others' eyes, and realized they had fallen in love with each other. Over in the woods, poppa bear had a trap set for wild turkeys, momma bear had caught a big deer, and baby bear had gotten a couple of chickens. When the sun had reached its highest point, the girls had rounded up their catch, and went back to the cottage with the bears.

"Lilly," called momma bear "where are you and Goldilocks?"

Lilly and Goldilocks were outside kissing and cleaning the fishes. "We're out here. We'll be in there in a bit." The two girls had to clean up the ribbons of pussy juices still trickling down their legs, so they cleaned each other up, and brought the fishes inside. "Well, you two sure got a lovely tan today while fishing. How many did you catch?" asked momma bear. "We caught four each mom." said Lilly and Goldilocks together. Well, they stood there looking at momma bear, and were holding hands. Momma bear noticed, but didn't say anything; "afterall," she thought "those two probably have more in common. Just a sisterly bond, I suppose."

About three months later, and many love making sessions...Lilly and Goldilocks approached momma bear and had a talk. "Momma bear," began Lilly " Goldilocks and I are in love with each other. And we want to get married and have our own place, will you and poppa bear come to our wedding at the chapel at the edge of the forest?"

Momma bear and poppa ear looked at each other in puzzlement, it was as if they were having a silent talk using only facial expressions. When Goldilocks spoke up, "we are going to fix up grandmas cottage in the glen, and move into it. You guys are welcome to come by. " More glances and stares, and finally poppa bear spoke up "when are you two getting married?"

The two girls smiled. Lilly replied " we are getting married tomorrow at high sun." The family of five spent one last night together, and the next day came; both Lilly and Goldi were on horse back going to the chapel to be married. The three bears followed closely behind so as not to miss this wonderful event.

The minister was waiting, baby bear was holding the golden rings on a red satin pillow with yellow tassels; while momma bear and poppa bear watched their two girls, once orphaned- now family, become one. "You may now kiss the bride!" said the cheerful minister. He slowly closed his Bible, and said a prayer followed by "what GOD had made this day, may no man put asunder! I present to you the happy couple Lilly and Goldilocks!" The sun shone brightly, and no clouds were in the sky. The three bears watched as the two girls got onto their horses and rode off towards the little cottage in the glen.

Baby bear looked at momma & poppa bear, then back at the girls on horseback. "My sisters. I love them!" said baby bear. Momma bear picked him up, and held him close. Then she whispered "I love them too."

AN-closing: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry it ain't longer, or more detailed. My creativity ain't what it once was, I guess it happens to all of us as we get older. Thanks for reading.


End file.
